Love Has Many Surprises
by SnowLeopard4eva
Summary: Ann, a 27 year old singer is the causing a craze in the music world. Her popularity is growing and so is something else. Will she decide to date Uri or Michael? Follow her through an interesting quest for love...the unexpected is only around the corner.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Has Many Surprises**

**Chapter 1 – Midnight Shopping in Harrods**

Ever since I was little, I had always dreamed of being famous I would always watch films such as Footloose and Dirty Dancing and attempt at singing some of the songs and occasionally a couple of the dance routines. Now at the age of 27 my dream had come true. I have a £12 million recording contract with EMI and all the celebrity friends a person could dream of. I was born on July 29th, 1976. I had a fairly average childhood. When I was 18, I noticed that I could sing fairly well. So I would enter talent competitions with great enthusiasm but my voice was obviously not what the judges were looking for. After entering many competitions and not succeeding, my dream of being a famous singer began to fade rapidly. Until one day, on a chance visit to EMI studios. I secured my first recording contract.

I have many celebrity friends; one of them being Uri Geller. One day, Uri and I were at The Ritz having afternoon lunch, when Uri began to mention something about Harrods. I wasn't entirely listening at the time but when he asked if I wanted to come on a midnight shopping spree in Harrods with him, I quickly became interested. I had always had a look inside Harrods but I never bought anything because it was too expensive. But with the prospect of being able to buy whatever I want from there for free, soon got my taste buds glowing. Uri then said that a friend of his will be coming along too. I asked who and the answer I received sent my brain into overload. That friend of Uri's was Michael Jackson. The name alone caused a surge of excitement to rampage through my body. I could not believe what I was hearing, my whole body breathlessly agreed to go.

As I'm driven to Harrods, my heart races with excitement. Michael is my main inspiration and to be on a midnight shop with him and Uri tonight, is going to be so exciting. I get out a small hand mirror and check if I look ok. The car stops and my driver steps out and opens the door for me. As I step out, I'm greeted by Mohammed Al-Fyed (the owner of Harrods). We shake hands and walk inside the store. My eyes are overwhelmed with how posh it is. Gucci, Giorgio Armani and many other top name brands fill the surrounding shelves. As we walk on, I spot Uri and what looked like to be Michael, standing next to him. Uri sees me and embraces me with a hug.

"Michael, this is Ann. She's a singer" Uri says introducing me.

"Hi" Michael says nervously whilst shaking my hand.

I just smile; my nerves are also kicking in. This is more awkward than I thought. Maybe I will be more relaxed after we have had a look round.

"So, where would you like to go first?" asks Mohammed.

"Could we go and look at the music please?" asks Michael, half looking at me.

"Of course you can. Follow me"

Everyone follows him. I walk behind Michael. My eyes drift onto the marble floor in front of me. Michael is best looking man I have ever seen. His jet black hair gently sits on his shoulders, his hazel brown eyes just melt your heart instantly and his voice is like a soft melody soothing the listener's ears.

As we enter the entertainment section, my eyes instantly lock onto cut out of my latest album. Mohammed walks over to it.

"Your album has been selling really well Ann" He says turning to face me.

"That's nice to hear" I reply putting on a fake smile. I couldn't care less about how well it was selling. I'm the sort of entertainer who cares more about the passion of being creative in song writing and performing rather than money or success.

"Looks like you've got some competition there Michael" Uri says laughing.

Michael smiles and looks in my direction. My gaze instantly darts onto the floor. Every time I look at Michael. I end up dreamily staring at him, which would be very embarrassing, if he were to catch me doing so. I walk over the DVD's and see if there are any good films.

Michael watches me; Uri comes over to him and whispers:

"Why do you keep watching her?"

"Huh…what did you say?" Michael says realising that Uri was talking to him.

"I said why do you keep watching her?" Uri asks again.

"I don't know. She's just so beautiful. Just looking at her now makes my heart skip a beat. It's been a while since I felt like this about a woman"

"Why don't you ask her out then?"

"What? We've only just met. I would like to get to know her first before I make a move"

"Oh…okay" Uri says disappointed.

Suddenly my ears pick up a familiar sound. My latest song "Spirit of the Night" was blasting from the shop speakers. I turn and look at Mohammed. He just raises his shoulders. I just roll my eyes and head back towards Michael and Uri.

"This is your latest single isn't it?" asks Uri.

"Yes" I reply.

"It sounds amazing" Michael says looking at me with his soft brown eyes.

"Aww thank you" I say smiling.

Michael blushes slightly and looks at the floor. It was becoming fairly obvious that he has feelings for me and to be honest, I have feelings for him too.

We continue to look at the DVD's and CD's for the next 30 minutes. Afterwards we head into the toy department.

Row upon row of soft toys, dolls and action figures stretch out in front of me. I walk over to the soft toys; Michael comes and stands next to me. I pick up a stuffed kitten.

"It's cute" Michael says.

"I know but I have too many soft toys" I say laughing.

"You can never have too many" Michael replies smiling.

"I suppose"

I place the kitten back and continue to look at the shelf. Suddenly I hear Uri call my name…

"Hey Ann, guess what day it is?"

"What day is it?" I ask looking confused.

"It's Free Hug Friday" Uri answers smiling.

I roll my eyes and turn my back on him.

"What's Free Hug Friday?" Michael asks.

"Oh, when I first met Uri. We used to make every Friday, the day you give out free hugs. I'd hope he would have dropped it by now"

"Oh right…Can I have a hug?" Michael asks nervously and biting his lip.

"Sure"

Michael holds me close to him but he does it gently, like he was holding something breakable. Uri sees us hug and whispers something to Mohammed. I want this hug to last forever but to my disappointment, it doesn't. Michael pulls away, he smiles but then looks at the floor. It was almost like he was a bit embarrassed by what we had just done. After a minute or two of awkward silence, Michael and I re-join Mohammed and Uri. Uri gives me look as if to say "What you two been up to". I pretend that I haven't seen his facial expression and look at my watch.

We all then walk into the instrument department. I instantly walk over to the electric guitars. Mohammed follows me.

"Do you play then Ann?" He asks.

"Yeah, I've been playing the guitar since I was 12" I reply picking up a Cherry Red 335.

"Do you want it plugged in, so you can have a go?"

"I'd love to"

Mohammed calls one of the shop assistants over, who then gets the wire and plugs in the guitar for me. I smile and say thank you.

"So…what can you play?" Mohammed asks.

"Erm…I can do Beat It" I say running my hand up the neck of the guitar.

"Ok, let's hear it"

I start to play, as I do so, Michael and Uri turn around and walk over. Michael smiles and whispers to Uri. As I finish playing, everyone claps. I smile and place the guitar back.

"Wow, that was brilliant" Uri says.

"Thanks. My secret talent" I say winking.

As we look round the rest of Harrods, Michael sticks very close to me. Our hands have both brushed against each other's as we walk around; causing both of us to blush each time it happens. Uri constantly tries to hint that he also likes me but he just ends up beginning to annoy me. As we stop at where we first met, I feel Michael's hand once again brush past mine but this time we both pretend that nothing happened.

"Well it's been nice to see you again" Uri says smiling and holding out his arms.

"Yes it has" I say shaking his hand. He had annoyed me enough tonight, the last thing I need is hug from him.

"See you on Wednesday Michael" Uri says before walking out in huff.

"Bye" replies Michael.

I begin to walk out when Michael calls my name. I stop and turn round. He quickly walks up to me.

"It's been…nice to meet you. I've really enjoyed it" Michael says nervously

"I've enjoyed it too" I say smiling.

"Will I see you again?" Michael asks looking at me with hope in his eyes.

"Of course, when?"

"Well, you could come with me and Uri for a look around the Houses of Parliament"

"Yeah, is that where you are going on Wednesday?" I ask.

"Yes" Michael replies.

"So…I guess I'll see you then"

Michael holds out his arms and we both embrace each with a hug. As we do so, I feel Michael's warm breath on my shoulder, suddenly he softly kiss my cheek. His lips feel so nice against my skin. He then gives me a squeeze before we both then go our separate ways.

As I'm driven back home, I sit in shock. The fact that Michael had just kissed me is whizzing around my brain. I briefly place my hand on where he kissed me and smile. I can't wait to see him again on Wednesday.


	2. Chapter 2  Realising The Truth

**Chapter 2 – A Tough Decision**

A slightly tanned hand reaches up and softly strokes a rose pink cheek. A smile quickly follows but it soon disappears.

"_**I'm only smiling because of who he is. I need to know the real him before I make any decisions. I'm only going tomorrow out of pure politeness. I'm going to have to say no"**_

I look myself deep in the eyes and take a moment to think about how I was going to suddenly decline the offer. But no matter how hard I try, I don't think I will be able to bring myself to do it. Michael seems to be a nice guy but … I just … there seems to be something about him that my heart and mind won't let loose, barricading my mouth from saying no. I just don't want to hurt Michael's feelings and I'm sure Uri will end our friendship if I do. I walk over to my wardrobe and pull out a black strap top and grey skinny jeans.

After having breakfast, I stare out of the window and I sense that something bad has happened but I don't know what. My whole winces with pain, it feels like feeling someone else hurt and sorrow but who?

Suddenly my mobile begins to ring. It was Uri.

"Hey Uri, what's up?"

"Oh hi Ann"

I could sense that something wasn't right.

"What's up?" I ask.

"It's … its Michael, he seems really down. I don't know what's wrong"

"Oh" I reply beginning to grow concerned.

"He's refusing to open the guest bedroom door; you couldn't come over and see what the matter is?"

"Of course, I'll be right over"

I quickly hang up and rush outside towards my car. As I rush towards Uri's, I realise why I felt strange earlier. I was feeling Michael's pain.

Uri meets me on his drive and leads me upstairs. I gently tap on the door.

"Michael. It's Ann, what's wrong? I and Uri are concerned about you" I say gently, hoping the softness would persuade Michael to come to the door.

A brief second of silence falls before the relieving sound of the door handle being turned echoes around the upper landing and corridor. The door slowly opens; Michael sheepishly walks forward and closes the door behind him. We all head downstairs and into the kitchen. Michael's gaze never loses focus from the black and white tiled floor. I stand next to Michael. Before any words could depart from my lips, Michael binds his arms around me and lays his head on my chest. Tears' beginning to flow down his cheeks and without a moment's thought my arm lightly places itself around the top of Michael's shoulders. I look at Uri and a very concerned expression descends upon both of our faces. I tug a few tissues out of a tissue box next to me and pass them to Michael. He mops up he tears but his arms and head don't detach from my body. He gently nuzzles his head against my chest.

"Are you okay?" I ask looking down at him.

Michael doesn't respond.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

The sound of air being forced from his lungs forms his response. I give him a gentle squeeze. Suddenly Michael murmurs something under his breath. For some reason, I and Uri pretend to not notice it. The urge to peel Michael away from me grows but something stops me from doing so.

"Michael, are you going to let go of Ann?" Uri asks

I feel Michael's grip tighten.

"Just leave him" I find myself saying.

This shocks me as well as Uri. I would never normally say this sort of thing when it comes to situations like this. As I go over what I have just said, I unexpectedly remember what I was going to say from earlier.

"_**Oh gosh, I had completely forgotten. I can't say it now. It would just make things worse. I'm beginning to wonder, whether I should say it all now. Oh gosh, why can't life be simple? It's just … oh, never mind. I'll just have to go with what I said on Friday."**_

Michael sniffs and abruptly removes himself from me. His gaze instantly darts to the floor. He almost seems embarrassed by what he had just done.

"Finally, it was like you were glued to her" Uri says.

"Uri, don't be mean" I reply harshly.

"No Ann, he's right. I … I shouldn't have done it for so long. I shouldn't have done it all in fact. I'm sorry" Michael says looking at me, still slightly embarrassed.

"What are you sorry for? I didn't mind you doing that"

"Oh … well … "

He begins to fidget nervously and an awkward silence follows.

"So Ann, are you looking forward to tomorrow?" asks Uri expectantly.

"Yeah, I can't wait" I lie.

"Good, is it okay if we pick you up slightly earlier than planned?"

"That's fine" I reply with one of my best fake smiles.

After being friends with Uri for many years now, I have learnt how defiant and persistent he is. If Uri doesn't get his own way, he'll either continue to persuade you or go into some form of sulk until you eventually agree with him. This can get annoying at times but I'm learning how to tolerate it. There have been times where I essentially "won" over him, this does really annoy him, when that happens but I just say "Hey, that's life for you".

"So … are you going to tell us what's wrong then?" I subtly ask.

"Oh … it's just …" Michael begins to say.

"It's just … what?" I ask.

"It's … oh … I don't know how to say it … erm …"

He pauses.

"… It's personal. I don't really want to talk about it" Michael replies quickly.

"Oh okay. I understand" I say smiling and delicately squeezing his shoulder.

Michael smiles and briefly places his hand on mine.

An hour later, we're all sitting outside at the table. We had joked about embarrassing past experiences and what would we have done differently. I and Michael had been getting along quite nicely and we are starting to become good friends, much to Uri's annoyance. I have always sensed that Uri secretly loved me and it was fairly obvious that he got extremely jealous when I started to talk to or become good friend with any other men. I only like Uri as a friend and I make that very clear whenever I am in his presence. He doesn't like the fact I like him as a friend but there is no way I am ever going to date him. He's not my type. I prefer, kind, gentle men. Uri is a bit boisterous at times, which is a real off putter for me.

"Oh gosh, I'd better be going. I have some paperwork to do" I say looking at the clock on my phone.

"Well okay then" Uri says as we all stand up.

I give Uri a 5 second hug (I'll explain later), Michael then holds out his arms and puts on puppy dog face. Which is my weakness, this is because I find it cute when people do that, and therefore I will end up doing whatever they want me to.

As I hug Michael, a strange sensation begins to materialise from my middle. It promptly then reaches my brain and that's when I realise what the sensation is …


End file.
